Edward and Bella
by Laura-InTheDarkness
Summary: A romantic story between the feelings and truth of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan
1. Edward

**The truth about Edward and ****Bella**

**Heeyyyyy! My first ever chapter of my first ever story. Please only review with constructive critisisim =] x.**

Bella. _Oh Bella _She was the root of my craving. She was my craving. I loved her so much. I cared about nothing else in the world. She was my first love, the first one I connected with, and we have such a strong bond. We could never be apart. Never.

It was her soft, seductive brown eyes, that made me go weak at the knees. And believe me it takes a lot to do that. But not just her eyes, her face, her smile. Oh god her smile, the way her skin fold into tiny little creases around her soft rosy lips. It's as if Bella Swan is a hypnotic charm, My hypnotic charm. I love her so, so much, and she can never be put of my sight. Never

The first day, we found out we had a new girl arrive- Bella, I knew things would never be the same again. I knew we could never be apart and if we were, I had to look after her and keep her safe. It was as if I had been given a task, a duty of somesorts.

Things were very awkward at first, we barely spoke, just the odd word, or a faint smile. I couldn't bare the silence, the awkwardness between us. So I decided to say.

"My name's Edward by the way"

"My name's Isabella, but please call me Bella"

I smiled, at least I broke the ice a bit, and we were talking now. But only now and again we make conversation, we usually only talk when we have to, usually over an experiment in class, but we do share smiles quite regular.

Me and Bella. We're not exactly erm.. what you would call popular, but everyone seems to know our names.

Bella And Edward

Edward And Bella

If only that was true.

But I know the love will never be returned. But that's something that I will have to live with, I guess.


	2. Bella

**Bella**

**Heyy, Chapterrr 2 =) I know chapter 1 was reallllly short, I wanted it short so i didn't babble on.. but the more i write the longer my stories will get.x**

Moving to Forks was a thing I thought would be impossible, a nightmare waiting to happen, but I was wrong, so wrong.

That first day that I started my new high school, I planned it to be a vague blur, not much to happen, just the same old same old really, but as soon as I walked into the registration classroom and looked around, I knew it wouldn't be.

I gave my new teacher my slip to sign, and looked around, all the other seats were taken up with best friends, love birds, no other spare seats. Great. Oh, wait there was one spare seat near the front of the classroom, next to an unusual looking boy, with golden hair, that was so naturally tousled, his eyes looked black. So very dark, kind of un-humanly. His body seemed tense like he was forbidden to look at me.

I precautiously took my seat next to the unusual boy, I slipped my jacket off and hung it over my chair, I took out a pen and a pencil, and got prepared to start my first lesson. I almost thought he would start to talk to me, but I guess he was just shy. Extremely shy. I wanted to start a conversation, but I felt shy now. As if I had no voice. I was writing, when I felt a slight tap on my left shoulder, coming from his direction.

"My names Edward, by the way"

"Erm.. My names Isabella, but please call me Bella"

I couldn't believe he started a conversation with me, he seemed so tense, and frightened. But when he spoke, he sounded so confident, and his tone of voice was calm and somewhat peaceful.

I felt stupid for not carrying on the conversation, but I didn't want to push my luck, he spoke to me _first _and that meant soooo much. I was sugar high and nothing would stop me from that feeling, oh crap, apart from the bell for Calculus.

Review:):)


	3. Edward's Bloodlust

**Edward**

Hellooo Again =] Chaptee 3, much longer haha x

**She was a drug. A heart-racing, hardcore class A drug. And I couldn't resist it.**

**Her scent was golden. A strong, pure smell which I liked very much. I could smell it wherever I went, it was almost impossible not to smell it. It was like I was accidently hooked on it.**

**Although I knew how very much I love****d Bella, it impossible for me to be with her. I couldn't risk what I would do to her. The pain of the thought is making my brain bleed with guilt. If her scent got any stronger, I knew I would have to live up to what I was made for. I couldn't bare what state I would leave dear Bella in, when I had finished with her. Although it wasn't my fault, and I'm sure she wouldn't blame me. it was too much of a risk. I couldn't bare it. School tomorrow would be an excruciating nightmare. And I was dreading it.**

*** * * ***

**Reluctantly I stepped into my car, ready for the journey to school. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, has a lift with our father this morning so I had the silent journey all to myself.**

**The rain was pouring down on Forks like bullets flying across the Bronx. The windscreen wipers were driving me mad, I was unsure to whether any minute now they would fly off and hit me in the head. The abandoned country lanes, were covered in moss and old rocks. It was actually quite peaceful to be driving down these beautiful lanes, with only one thought in my head. Two guesses? Bella.**

**And I mean, of course I thought about her every day I drove to school, but the journeys silence was usually destroyed by t****he laughter of my sister, Alice. But today I had the pure blissful "Bella&Me" silence to myself. **

**I suddenly began to recognise the bumpy road which led into my school. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach, and I think a frog had just jumped into my throat, I thought I was about to vomit. And then a thought crept into my head, why am I scared of seeing Bella, she should be scared of me! But every time I looked into Bella's deep eyes, I didn't see a jot of fear whatsoever I knew things were safe. Which scared me more than anything, Bella may come face-to-face with others of my kind, and might not be so lucky. I swung my heavy rucksack onto my back, and began to walk into school, that's when I saw her. Bella Swan standing at the front gates, looking half guilty half angry, but what for? I walked over to her, looking sheepish.**

"**H-hello Bella," I mumbled**

"**Edward." She smiled**

**I looked into her eyes for some time, that's when my heart began to race even faster, uncontrollably. My heartbeat was pumping in my ears. I knew I had to look away, but it hurt.**

"**How are you" I asked her**

"**Fine, thankyou, you? I havn't say you at school for some time.. been ill?" Jeesh she was so clever.**

"**I'm good. Yeaaah you could say that, I guess." I stumbled a tiny laugh.**

"**Ok. Come on let's get to class, her hand brushed past mine and she began to walk, her pulse became so vivid to me. Unstoppable. Her skin felt smooth and warm. So **

**beautiful.**

**We walked, almost hand in hand for about 5 minutes, until we finally reached G4 our biology classroom, the only classroom that we sit next together in. I almost couldn't wait to start testing leaves. Gosh, that sounded sarcastic, but no I did actually mean it.**

**We started the lesson, no conversation, but the atmosphere wasn't dead, and we knew we were friends. But i wanted more than friends, but if I couldn't ask her, then I guess friends is good. The first half of the lesson was a blur, I always knew biology wasn't my strong point, I completed all work though, without getting distracted by Bella's glistening eyes.**

**It was the second half of the lesson, that really got me thinking. Was being just friends with Bella, enough?? This half, I really was distracted by Bella, her eyes, her lips, how her hair falls evenly between her shoulders. Every single thing about her I found beautiful. She is perfect, and I couldn't have her.**

**The day passed by, only taking the notes that made sense, the other part of my brain was over whelmed by Isabella, yes, yes I know - Bella, but to me Isabella is her full name, and that's what I want to call her by. Last period ****I had geometry and Bella (Yes. I have gone back to Bella- much simpler) had Gym, not her strong point, so she says, but I believe Bella is perfect at everything to me anyway….**

**Didn't think bronx remark would offend anyone let me know if so. Review =DD x**


	4. Bella's Agony

**Bella****'s Agony**

**Yesterday was so strange, it's as if all confidence that my body could ever consume came over me. I spoke to Edward Cullen, the only boy to **_**ever **_**make me feel small (**not height**) against, it was unusual but a sensation that I welcomed very much. We didn't have a huge conversation what so ever, probably not more than 10 words, but I didn't care really, because we still spoke, which meant so much. Usually Edward will smile and walk past as if I'm not there, only a distant smile. It's as if his brain is highly schizophrenic, and can't decide which Edward he is going to be today. It's utterly confusing, but I get a tiny buzz of excitement when he has decided he's 'nice' Edward today. It's as if he's playing some kind of game with my head. Sometimes it's unbearable and I want to scream at him "ARE YOU GOING TO TALK TO ME OR NOT!!?" but I decide that's unreasonable, but other times I choose to play the same back at him, and not talk to him, or, make very little conversation. Do i? no, and do you know why? Because Edward Cullen has won me over again, and makes me push conversation and smile the biggest smile that my face can force. **

**It's Sunday night, and I'm sat in my bed with the blankets pulled over my shoulders. I'm shivering like mad. I don't know if it's the trace of the handprint left by Edward, or if he's casting a spell over me. ****I have stacks of homework to do, that I know must be done, but my mind is elsewhere. Edward. I can't understand if he likes me likes me, or if he's just playing some kind of sick game to get my attention. I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, but my mind feels like it's in a 24-7 whirlwind of confusion. Tomorrow is a new day, a new week, and I have decided that tomorrow is the day, that I, Isabella Swan will talk to the unbelievable Edward Cullen.**

*** * * * ***

**I woke up with a start, my head felt as if a bomb had just hit it. Agonising pain suddenly overwhelmed my tired over-worked brain. Of course there was only one reason why my brain was over-worked. Edward, **_**again. **_**Although I hadn't seen him for two whole days, I still remember the lingering touch of his ice cold hand on my left cheek. Icy cold, but left the mark of a burn. I dragged on a pair of baggy jeans grabbed a shirt and ran downstairs. I had decided that I would try and get to school a fair bit early, just in case I could see his slimline silver Volvo pull up into school. A hope which I knew was only slight, but was worth every second of trying. My truck was cold and frosted over. It seemed to take twice as long to get to school, which went completely against my original plans. I had given up all hope of seeing him, when there he was, a tall lean figure, leaning against the boot of his car. A crooked smile that no-one could forget. He started to walk over here, I felt like chickening out, waving to him, then running off. But no, I told myself that today I would talk to Edward Cullen.**

"**Hello, Bella Swan". Which followed with that crooked smile**

"**Hey Edward" **

"**You're here early, any reason?"**

"**I w- wanted to make sure that I had a good space in the car park.. it gets a bit busy you know? I hid my face in embarrassment, and fiddled in my bad for something which I knew 100% wasn't there. **

"**Shall we?" He pointed towards the nearest door, which we both entered**

**We walked down the corridor, for which seemed hours, although had only been minutes, when he abruptly, pushed me towards the wall, and held me there for a few seconds. Maybe he wasn't nice Edward today..**

"**E-Edward what are you doing!?" I demanded**

"**Something that I should have done sooner" I almost thought he was going to kiss me, when he said**

"**Bella, as soon as I saw you, I knew you were different, you weren't like these other girls that came up to me, and said hi and ran off giggling. You were serious, deep and thoughtful, a girl I knew I could trust. And I know this sounds ridiculous, but as soon as you moved to Forks, I knew you were special, something made me stop and look at you. Something made me feel that, I couldn't take my eyes off you. I knew as soon as I let myself fall for you, I wouldn't let**** you go.**

**Woo. Review! For Sillhouetted: Sorry about the fluffiness and for Viper: Hope this makes a bit more sense? x**


	5. Truths

**Truths**

**I had her pinned up**** against the corridor wall. So many things that she needed to know, but where to start? Oh, erm.. maybe "I'm a dangerous vampire", or "I have a motive to kill you." Nothing could ever explain fully how much I'm putting Bella in danger. **

"**Edward, what do you mean.. can't let me go? Your acting as if you own me!"**

**Her face turned serious, and she almost seemed angry at me. Her eyes suddenly turned cold, and expressionless. I felt I was loosing her**

"**Bella, I'm sorry." I loosened my grip, too scared to lose her. "There's things I have to tell you, apart from what I just said. I have been putting this off for so long, too scared and frightened of what your reaction might be.**

"**Edward, for once in the whole time that I have known you, and after everything that you have told me about yourself, I'm frightened. Either tell me what you need to tell me, or let me go!" Her voice was now strict and demanding.**

"**Ok, Ok. Bella, im not your usual, American high school boy, who's Dad has them a scholarship for Baseball in Harvard. I'm different, I'm unusual, I- we don't fit in. Haven't you noticed every dinner, every recess, we're on our own, together. Me, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper. Together. With no one else. We don't fit in. God Sake, Bella, how can you NOT notice!? And anyway, no one would dare come up to us, and even say "Hello", because we look odd.**

"**Edward, your not odd, none of you are odd. Your unique, and quite.. beautiful. I have never saw anyone in all my life, which such ashen pale skin, and the most hypnotic eyes. Never. And now Edward, you know all about me. Too much if I'm honest, pay a little truth back, and tell me more about you. **

"**There's no way, you wouldn't let me say no, would you?" she shook her head, almost 'Moody teenager like' Bella, this may come as a bit of a shock, but just let me get a few things clear I can't tell you exactly, but I can give you information and leave you the rest to work out. My skin's cold, as cold as ice- literally. My eyes change colour. I have extreme speed and strength. I can read minds, except yours. Your mind is the only mind I cannot read. Now.. "Go figure the rest out. If I told you, 'what' exactly we are, I would be in serious trouble.. The last thing that I can say to try and help you understand, is 'The Cold Ones'**

**The last thing I said to Bella, was 'The Cold Ones', Goodness knows what she will think, I'm not sure if she will ever find out what it means, but I can tell you, there are many that can, and there's many that will. People post stories on the internet, stories about 'us', usually posted by people who either want to find out more, or people who know stuff. If Bella uses her imagination, and looks on the internet, the story will be told to her, without any effort of looking. **

**I ran off from Bella, a thing I said to myself I wouldn't do. But I couldn't bare the look of horror on her face, and the look of stress in her eyes. I couldn't bare it. The only way out, was the coward's way out, and that is the way I had to take. My long slender legs ran out of the school corridor within seconds, I ran all the way to my registration classroom, because by now it was time for the start of school. **

**The morning passed by quite quickly, English and maths were extremely easy, Macbeth and Algebra; two subjects which I knew very well. I was walking up to my sister Alice, when a very familiar looking shadow was walking my way. I instantly knew it was the incredible Bella Swan. My first reaction was to pretend I had left something in my last ****classroom, and run back into the school building. It was beginning to look a very successful plan, when she suddenly increased her pace, and was flying towards me at an unbelievable pace. **

"**Hi Edward!" She shouted quite enthusiastically**

"**Hello Bella" I left my voice uneasy and stern.**

"**I wanted to add on from out little conversation earlier..?"**

"**Bella, please!"**

"**Edward, just listen, I listened to you this morning, now just listen to me!, I completely understand what your saying. I feel the same way, I-I feel that I can't be apart from you, you overwhelm my mind, make me feel that I can't accomplish anything unless your there beside me, telling me everything's ok. In your not with me, I can't survive.."**

**Her voice weakened and I could see she was on the verge of tears. Subconsciously my hands looped around her neck. My mind was telling me to let go, while I still had the chance, and my heart was telling me to keep holding on. Unfortunately, it was my heart that won. I hung on for dear life. Breathing in her fresh scent. So cool, and so enticing. My heart hungered for a touch. **

**It felt like a few hours until we departed from each others touch, but I found out it was only a few minutes, and realised that now nearly half the school was watching. We both knew now how we both felt, and now things were out in the open, we could move on with nothing dragging us down. **

**=]] Plot? PLOT? nope.. keep reading, but i can assure you, it is awesome x**


End file.
